Misunderstood
by Briankrause
Summary: WyattxChris: Wyatt has returned to the manor with his family after many years but little does he know that his entire family is hiding a deep DARK secret that they must keep from the twiceblessed Child, can they do it FULL SUMMARY INSIDE...CHAPTER 3 HAS B
1. San Fransisco

_**Misunderstood:**_

_**Full Summary:** Wyatt and his family have moved back to San Francisco after many years, little did Wyatt knows that the family have changed and now the entire family has a deep dark secret that they must keep from the twice blessed child, but with Wyatt's kids snooping around the manor not having any knowledge of magic, would they discover what the family is desperately trying to hide?_

_**WyattxChris, T**_

--------------

"Now, remember kids, once we get there," said Jane Wyatt Halliwell. "I want you two to be in your best behaviour, got it, I don't want your grandma to think you two are monkeys that are escaped from the local zoo."

At this Wyatt chuckled as he saw his sons nodded their heads vigorously. It's been more than 12 years since Wyatt saw his family since he has moved away to London on business and settled there, where he met Jane and married to her and had two boys whom they named Dean and Sam, even though his wife Jane has the knowledge of his family heritage and magic, his sons don't have none so whatever and Wyatt binded their powers the moment they came to the earth, to protect them and to give them the normal life that his mother longed to give him and his siblings.

"So dad…is there where you grew up?" Sam the youngest in the family asked his dad as they approached the famous Prescott Street.

"Yeah," Wyatt said thinking about the accents both his sons have, since both are very British and Wyatt is sure they are going to stand out from the crowd and his aunts going to make flaming fun out of them.

"So were you the only one who moved away?" Dean asked his dad as he looked at the house that surrounds them.

"Yeah…I think," Wyatt said shaking his head, ever since he told his family that they are going to see his family, his both sons got over excited, as if they were high on sweets, since they were going to US and that's when all the questions started about Wyatt and his family and the questions kept on coming up non-stop even after they landed on San Francisco airport.

"Dad….where…." Sam said.

"Boys enough," Wyatt said cutting his son off. "We are here, so keep your questions to yourself for a while."

Both boys already loving US since the streets were big, wide and nice than London streets where it's always gloomy and rainy, here it's sunny and lively, just like in the movies. When the flight came down to San Francisco, both boys knew immediately that this stay was going to be very interesting as they saw the famous Golden gate bridge among the beautiful clouds that rolled around them and everything looked beautiful.

Dean opened the door as both boys got out of the cab and looked up at the pink Victorian house that stood before them, gleaming in the sun, it looked really beautiful the boys have to admit, the front lawn was covered in rose bushes, and other flowers, the front porch was lined with white flowers that was growling along the walls and there standing in the pavement in front of the house was a tree that gave a nice shade in that sunny day.

"Come on boys," Wyatt said as he unloaded the luggages from the cab trunk. "Stop gawping and come and help me with your luggage."

"Coming," Dean moaned as Wyatt handed his hand-luggage to him, while his brother followed him behind. Wyatt couldn't help smile seeing how both his sons were like him and Chris, since Sam follows Dean like a little puppy dog, and Sam reminds Wyatt so much of Chris and he can't wait to see his brother, his aunts, his cousins, his dad and best of all his mother.

Wyatt paid the cab, since one good thing about the British pounds from dollars are that Pounds are worth double, so if its £1 then in dollars its $2, it's not much of a difference but still it's worth money.

"Well, you two get moving," Wyatt said as he sons started to climb the stone steps dragging their hand-luggage behind him.

-------------

"Mom, they are here," Melinda hollered from the living room, as Piper Halliwell walked in from the kitchen as she wiped her hands on her apron before removing it and throwing it away in the chair nearby.

"Paige, hurry up," Piper shouted at the ceiling as swirling orbs appeared in form of Paige and Henry. All the kids, well almost all the kids are married and started their own family and moved away, like Melinda who was married to a guy named Fawkes whom she met at magic school and has a 3 year old boy called Jonathan and the newborn baby girl called Pearl and Melinda currently lives in France, but she wanted to drop by to meet Wyatt and his family.

"LEO," Piper shouted as Leo came rushing downstairs, followed by Melinda's husband. "Okay every one, remember Wyatt phoned me and told me that his kids don't know anything about Magic, so I don't want any one performing magic while they are in this house got it and keep in mind that no one mention anything that isn't necessary and Leo did you lock the attic."

At this four heads nodded except for Henry since he was a mortal for him to perform any kind of magic. "Good, now come on, let go and welcome our grandkids," Piper said as she hooked her hands with Leo and walked to the door while Melinda smiled as her son paddled after them.

--------------

Wyatt climbed the stairs after his son, as his wife followed him behind. Wyatt was so happy, he doesn't know how to act, he was first of all very nervous since seeing his family after 14 years, he knows every one must have grown up, since he left home and moved to London when he was 20, since one of his friend's father own a major industry in Media, so he said Wyatt was a perfect candidate for a model, so Wyatt tried out, and it all worked out, so he went to London for a photo shoot, when he met Jane there, as a supermodel, every guy was lusting after her, for some reason she came after him, soon they fell in love, got married. Of course when Piper found out she blew her top, since no one knows that they got married and the only person that was supportive was Chris, all the way long.

But few years after their first son birth, Chris and Wyatt kind of stopped talking to each other, and then soon Wyatt's connection with his family, kind of grew short to a point where Wyatt barely keeps in touch, as if they were nothing but distant memory, but he didn't know why, he had a dream few weeks before, about the Manor and his family and this nagging feeling telling him to go home, so that's when he decided that he will go back home to his family.

Of course Wyatt was very scared when he phoned home but extremely relieved when his mother was so happy and excited to hear about him coming home and she was really happy when she found out she got two grandchildren that grew up without any knowledge of Magic.

The front door to the Halliwell manor was thrown open as Piper and Leo came out to see two kids who couldn't be older than 12 and 10 climbing the stairs with their suitcase dragging heavily behind them, after then Wyatt was climbing with a big smile on his face and after that his wife followed.

Dean and Sam stopped when they saw the door open, and out came two old people, they looked about they are 56 or something, since most of their hair was white and grey as they smiled warmly at them.

"Mom, dad," Wyatt said as he brushed past his kids to hug his parents, they have changed so much since they looked very old from the last time he remembered them. "You guys changed so much."

"So do you," Melinda said from the back as Wyatt looked to his sister holding a small bundle in her hands, smiling.

"Mel," Wyatt said hugging his sister, as he saw the small bundle in her hands. "is she yours?"

"Na, I just borrowed her from next door for show keeping," Melinda snapped with same Chris sarcastic ness.

"Aunt Paige, Uncle Henry," Wyatt said, they all looked so different, they have aged, well not his aunt Paige, since half-whitelighter age very slowly, since full whitelighter are immortals, their half offspring's, well they age very slowly, so Paige looks about 36 even though she was 40 something, and Wyatt still looks about 25, even though he is 36.

"It's so nice to see you," Paige said breaking from the hug. "And you still look great," as Wyatt chuckled.

"Come on People, let go in, before we start the interrogation with his family," Piper said raising her eyebrows at her grandkids who looked terrified.

**Please REVIEW, review, review, Review, thanks and let me know what you guys think about this story. Please Review. **


	2. Dinner with the Family

_**Misunderstood:**_

_**Full Summary:** Wyatt and his family have moved back to San Francisco after many years, little did Wyatt knows that the family have changed and now the entire family has a deep dark secret that they must keep from the twice blessed child, but with Wyatt's kids snooping around the manor not having any knowledge of magic, would they discover what the family is desperately trying to hide???_

_**WyattxChris, T**_

That day at dinner the whole Halliwell family was assembled in the dinning table in front of Piper's home cooked food, which was already making the kids' mouth water from the smell alone.

"Well, every one tuck in," Piper smiled as she passed the plate of mashed potato around as every one tucked into the food in front of them.

"It's sad that Aunt's Phoebe's family can't make it here," Wyatt said as he took a forkful of Chicken to his mouth as he spoke. "And your kids too, Aunt Paige,"

"Well, you know Phoebe," Piper said smiling as she looked around the table as she saw her husband sitting next to her as she sat at head of the table, in other side of her was her youngest sister Paige, where Henry was sitting next to his wife. Then sat Melinda and her husband Fawkes sat, while Wyatt sat at other end of the table, and next to him was his wife and his children.

"Yeah, and my kids, well Henry Jr he is still on his business trip," Paige said smiling at Sam and Dean who were busy eating like two starving kids that had been put on diet for over a week. "And the twins, well they were both married, where the eldest lives in San Diego and the youngest, well she lives in Sacramento."

"Yeah but I thought at least Chris would've been able to make it here," Wyatt said as Piper sensed the sad tone in his voice.

"You know him, he is busy when it comes to work," Piper said smiling as Wyatt nodded.

"Yeah, I even phoned him and its saying that the phone was no longer in use," Wyatt said as he drank the wine in front of him. "I mean has he changed his number?"

"Yeah…I mean…yeah…" Melinda said before shoving a forkful of food into her mouth as Wyatt looked at her than looked at his mother.

"What, Melinda saying is," Piper said rolling her eyes at Melinda while Wyatt clicked his fingers to stop his kids from hitting each other. "That he changed his number and he told us not to call him unless its real emergency, so we only see him on special occasions, you know like Christmas or when he decides to drop by, besides you know we don't often use Phone."

Wyatt nodded in the understanding of what his mother was saying before turning his attention to the kids. "You two if you are finished," Wyatt said looking at the kids. "Can you guys go upstairs and play?"

"But we haven't had our dessert yet?" Sam complained as Piper got up from her seat, even though she was old, that witch can move fast when she wants to.

Paige who got the hint from Piper as she left the room, immediately changed the subject as she begun to question the kids before her. "So you two, how old are you guys by the way?"

"I am 13 and he is 10," Dean said as Melinda winked at her nephew who blushed heavily.

"So how you like the US so far?" Paige asked the kids as the youngest just shrugged.

"I really liked it, I don't know why Dad had to move," Dean said shaking his head. "I mean he could've lived here, like his family did, since he was the only one who moved."

"Well, I wouldn't have found your mother, if I haven't moved," Wyatt said to his oldest.

"Well, you could've met someone else here," said Sam as both women Melinda and Paige felt the urge to pinch his soft rosy cheeks as he looked very adorable with his green eyes and dark sandy coloured hair.

On the other hand when Sam said this, all the adults except Dean laughed as they shook their head and inside every one's head was one thought was running when San said that.

"Well, then you two wouldn't be sitting here, if I didn't meet your mother," Wyatt said smiling as both boys looks confused as Piper came back with a tray full of desserts. "And now the desserts are here, eat up and off to bed,"

"But its still early," Sam whined looking at his mother.

"Come on you two, I can see you two already dropping off in your chairs," Jane said looking at the two pouters before her. "Besides the time Zone difference already affected your guy's sleep, so it will do well, if you guys go to bed early today."

"Grandma, do we have to?" Sam pouted since he can already tell that his Grandma, was very easy person to please. Even when his father was giving out the gifts he purchased for them in London, she was arguing with their father for wasting all the money on them when he could've bought something for Sam and Dean.

"I am sorry honey, but its up to your parents," Piper smiled at her grandchild who looked at Wyatt who just simply looked at him, even though Piper's heart melted the first time he gave her the puppy's eyes. Wyatt is way to used to it to give in, seeing nothing is going to change, both boys decided to eat their desserts in a very slow pace. Even Melinda's new born would've beaten them in eating contest.

"So mom, how is the Club going?" Wyatt asked his mother as he saw his kids mutter something to each other.

"Well, better really, but its really coming to a hassle, since I am finding bit difficult," Piper said to her oldest son. "To both run the club and the restaurant."

"Restaurant…?" Wyatt asked quizzed.

"Yeah, didn't you know that mom bought a restaurant," Melinda said smiling as Wyatt shook his head. "Man you have been away from this family way too long, anyways she bought this place in the city like ten years back, and the food critic gave the restaurant five stars and its still up to that standard. Can you imagine that and guess what, its kind of becoming a hot spot for tourist and even celebrities are ordering food or coming in person to taste mom's cooking, imagine the shock when the news crew wanted to do a report on the talented Chef Piper Halliwell,"

"Yeah and its pretty much thanks to Melinda, Fawkes and Paige," Piper said smiling. "They have been helping me out most of the time; you know taking care of the club and the restaurant otherwise the restaurant wouldn't have made it this big."

Wyatt just smiled, somehow he kind of felt left out since knowing about the restaurant right now like a third person, even though its been in the family for more than ten years, even Chris didn't phone him to tell anything that has been happening in the Halliwell's life, its like every one just forgot about him, how could they? Was he not part of this family? "_Well you are not, ever since you ran off and abandoned this family and its heritage," _said a small voice inside Wyatt's head and Wyatt knows it was right, he was the one that forgot about them, not other way around and now he can't come back and expect everything to be the same.

"So what is it called?" Jane asked her mother-in-law.

"Oh…It's called the CharmedSons," Piper said taking a forkful of ravishing cream cake filled with strawberries and other berries, and fruits in order to keep her mouth close for a while.

"Really, who named it?" Wyatt asked since its kind of interesting name, the charmed sons and when he heard it the first thought that came into his mind was Chris. Wyatt eyed around the table, as every one was somehow busy chewing food taking longer to swallow than a toothless granny. Leo looked around seeing that no one seem on answering to Wyatt, he cleared his throat before speaking up.

**Every one who reviewed my Story, thanks I greatly appreciate them, and please don't forget to Review to tell me how you like this chapter, is it good or bad, whatever you think, let me know Thanks so please REVIEW**


	3. Tripped

**_Misunderstood:_**

_**Full Summary:** Wyatt and his family have moved back to San Francisco after many years, little did Wyatt knows that the family have changed and now the entire family has a deep dark secret that they must keep from the twice blessed child, but with Wyatt's kids snooping around the manor not having any knowledge of magic, would they discover what the family is desperately trying to hide???_

_**WyattxChris, T**_

_--------------_

"Phoebe and Chris came up with it," Leo said smiling as Wyatt acknowledged it.

"Oh okay, so by the way what's wrong with Aunt Phoebe's phone?" Wyatt said looking at his mother. "I mean does anyone in this family either keep their Phone on or not change their number every 24 hours."

"You tried phoning her?" Piper said trying not to show the discomfort in her words.

"Yeah, I tried her after Chris, but I just got her voice mail," Wyatt said shaking her head.

"So what have you got planned for tomorrow?" Henry asked his nephew who just shrugged before answering.

"Well, I was thinking about taking the kids to the Playhouse," Wyatt said thinking how much fun he, Chris and Melinda had when they were young.

"Really, I haven't been to that place in ages," Melinda said almost excited as the kids. "I mean the last time, we went was like how old was I….12 or something, and I remember how you and Chris made me tag you two around and then how you both team tagged me," Melinda said shaking her head.

"Yeah, well I was thinking about that," Wyatt said looking at the excited faces before him. "But since these two taking ages to eat and going to bed, I doubt I can take them, since they wouldn't able to wake up early in the morning."

As if Wyatt somehow said a magic spell, the Halliwell's watched both boys stuff their dessert in their mouth in one go, with that they cheekily said "We are finished and we are going to bed," with that Dean unvoluntarily pulled his brother away from the table almost ripping his shirt on the process.

"You two don't forget to brush," Jane said as both boys pelted upstairs, as the Halliwell's eyes travelled back and forth between them before darting towards the staircase where they heard the footsteps disappear.

"Melinda sweetie, why don't you go and show the kids where the bathroom is," Piper said as Melinda shot to her feet like a bullet.

"Mom, that's okay, because they know where it is…" Wyatt trailed off since Melinda already disappeared around the staircase. "Since when can she walk this fast…?" Wyatt asked Fawkes who just smiled.

"You know Melinda," Piper said with that picked her plates and walked over to the boy's plates.

"Its okay, Piper I wash them," Jane said getting up.

"No, don't be silly," Piper said as she picked them up. "Now finish your dinner and Paige can you help me in the kitchen please," Piper said rolling her eyes signalling Paige to get her butt into the kitchen right away.

777777777777777777777777777777777777

Sam and dean rushed upstairs like a bullet, pushing each other on their way as they raced to their rooms to change. Melinda at the same time ran upstairs as she saw the kids run into the room, looking to make sure, she saw the eldest close the door behind him, with that Melinda rushed upstairs to the attic.

Melinda walked on the wooden floorboard as her heels made tapping noise at each step she made and as she approached the attic, the door to it, all of a sudden, it begun to shake and rattle as if someone trying to break out.

"Stand back," Melinda hissed through the door as the door kept on rattling. _"For god sake…why me…?_" Melinda thought as she fished out a key from her pocket, with that she fitted that into the lock as the rattling stopped just as she heard the door click. Slowly she opened the door as something attacked her.

"Fuck," She cried as something got off her and it tried to make it's way outside as it made a noise of something heavy being dragged on the floorboard. "Stay back," she warned as she held her hand in front of her.

"I mean it….," Melinda said holding one finger in front of her as she slowly spoke, the words. "You fuck…." She cried as she saw her nose was bleeding; however whatever that was inside was in no mood to listen as it tried to get out again as Melinda flicked her wrist blowing something up as the thing yelped.

"Next time, it will be you," Melinda said pointing her finger at it, with that she closed the door and locked it and made sure twice it was locked with that she recited a spell.

"Door lock, magic block, sound to cease, keeps everything silent please." And at once the door glowed, with that she made her way down to the second landing as she saw her brother running in.

"Melinda, are you okay?" Wyatt asked as he saw Melinda bleeding. "What happened?"

Melinda looked at Wyatt then turned around as she saw his kids were looking at them too, so she said: "I fell down," Melinda said rolling her eyes. "Damn heels tripped me," she said pointing at her heels.

"Come on, I fix you up," Wyatt said leading his baby sister away but stopped and turned around. "And you two if you are coming tomorrow, then when I get back I want to see both of you guys in bed and if I don't then I am sorry, you guys can stay at home." With that Wyatt left as Melinda moaned as she pinched her nose to stop the bleeding.

_**Thanks for those who reviewed and to anonymous reviewers too, since I couldn't reply them personally. Hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to REVIEW**_


	4. Good News

-1**_Misunderstood:_**

_**Full Summary:** Wyatt and his family have moved back to San Francisco after many years, little did Wyatt knows that the family have changed and now the entire family has a deep dark secret that they must keep from the twice blessed child, but with Wyatt's kids snooping around the manor not having any knowledge of magic, would they discover what the family is desperately trying to hide???_

_**WyattxChris, T**_

_--------------_

The next day, every one woke up bright early, well every one except the kids, who slept till the sun burned their little bum. Wyatt of course knew about his sons very well, so he let them sleep, after all it's Saturday and Wyatt needs to settle in before they can roam around in the states and of course the added bonus of making sure that no demons will attack when they are there, since Wyatt being there means, the manor will be definitely will be in the demons radar again.

Wyatt slowly made his way downstairs, it felt really good to be home once again, he missed the smell of his mother's cooking that often wakes him and his brother Chris up, of course both will compete against each other on who gets to the kitchen first without orbing, of course that doesn't mean they can't use magic to cheat. So Wyatt often makes the bed covers wrap themselves around Chris, so he wouldn't able to move, Chris on the other hand would do something cheeky that either stops or makes Wyatt stop on his own. Wyatt can remember once that Chris orbed a bucket of water on top of Wyatt's head or the other time, he tripped Wyatt and then magically chained him to the carpet before orbing feathers around Wyatt and made them tickle Wyatt merciless.

Wyatt can also remember that when they were young, the first time when Melinda came home from the hospital, Chris started to act out, being jealous since he wasn't getting anymore attention like before, of course Wyatt was nearly seven at that time, knows how Chris must've felt, since his mother told him how he acted out when Chris came home, of course Chris did all sort of stuff to the small baby when no one was looking even the things Wyatt didn't do.

Wyatt can remember once he caught Chris pinching the child so badly, Melinda cried for almost two hours, of course no one knew what happened while Chris stood there next to his father like the sweet innocent kid he always was, looking at every one with his big emerald eyes angrily since Melinda was once again in the centre of attention for crying. Of course when Wyatt confronted Chris, Chris started to cry so badly, Wyatt had to calm him down by making all Chris's toys come to alive, of course Chris was only four and half then.

Thinking all about his childhood memory, only made him want to see Chris. Thinking that maybe he can phone him or go himself to see Chris himself, Wyatt made his way to the kitchen as he saw his mother and wife, making breakfast.

"Hey sweetie," Piper said smiling as Jane made her way to Wyatt.

"Morning mom," Wyatt said as Jane planted a kiss on Wyatt's lips. "And morning baby."

"Morning," Jane said pulling away. "So are the boys awake yet?"

"No, they are still asleep," Wyatt said as he sat down on the isle as Jane looked at Piper as Piper nodded.

"Good, cause I need to tell you something," Jane said as Piper smiled as she placed a pancakes and syrup in front of Wyatt who started to eat, while Piper also placed a cup of water next to Wyatt who looked confused.

"I have Orange juice mom," Wyatt said as Piper took out the pitcher and poured Wyatt a glass of juice.

"I didn't tell you before, cause I wasn't sure," Jane said starting really slowly as Wyatt listened while eating. "But now I know, I want to tell you…."

"What?" Wyatt asked with his eyebrow raised.

"You are going to be father again," Jane said as Wyatt munched since he didn't hear what Jane said properly. "Wyatt, did you hear me, I am pregnant."

"Yeah, I heard you, you said you were…….WHAT," Wyatt said as he choked on the pancakes as Piper handed the glass of water while tapping him in the back. "Tell me you are joking."

However Jane just shook her head as Wyatt's eyes widened with excitement, and before Jane knew it, Wyatt lifted her up and screamed that he was going to a be father once again. Of course Piper who was watching didn't expect when Wyatt picked her up to as well as he twirled her around.

"MOM, did you hear that, YOU are going to be GRANDMA AGAIN," Wyatt yelled as Leo came in looking confused.

"What's going on?" Leo asked as Wyatt moved from Piper to Leo as he picked him up as well.

"DAD, you are going to be GRANDPA AGAIN," Wyatt laughed as Leo laughed a nervous laughter since he was scared that Wyatt might drop him cause the kitchen floor dangerously spun around him.

"Wyatt, put your father down," Piper said laughing as Wyatt put them down to breath in and out from the excitement.

"I have got to tell the kids and the others," Wyatt said looking at Jane while Melinda came in yawing however still dressed with her daughter in her hands.

"What have you got tell the kids and the others," Melinda asked Wyatt as she slowly bounced the little one in her hands.

Wyatt on the other hand grabbed Melinda's hands whose eyes snapped open, half startled as Wyatt smiled. "You are going to be an AUNT again,"

"W…what….WHAT," Melinda said looking widely awake. "Oh my god, Oh my Gosh, WY, you are going to be father again." Melinda said hugging Wyatt, taking care she doesn't squash her three month old infant in her hands. With that Melinda moved to hug Jane.

77777777777777777777

A week has gone by, both young boys have settled in pretty well in the Halliwell manor, despite the fact that Wyatt was still trying to get in contact with his little brother, and ever one seems to tensed whenever Wyatt mentions either Phoebe or Chris, other than that, its normal happy family, well normal as it gets and Piper only had to get Paige use her memory dust on the kids once, other than that, its went okay.

"Okay Boys, you better behave cause if I hear grandma complain," Wyatt warned his sons, who stood before him smiling widely. "Then when we come back, we are not going anywhere, got it,"

"Yup," Dean answered nodding while Sam did the same.

"See you soon, sweetie," Jane said kissing Dean and Sam's cheeks before leaving through the open door.

"Hurry soon," Sam said as he stood near the door, watching his parents and his aunt leave for the hospital.

Wyatt decided to take Jane for a check up; since he wanted to make sure everything was okay, even though Jane was just pregnant for a week. Melinda decided to go with them, since she wanted to see her doctor, about the flu vaccination for her child, since she and Fawkes wants to go to Spain to see his family.

Leo already left for the Magic school, Which means Piper was alone with the boys.

"Okay you two, I'll be in the kitchen, if you two need anything," Piper said to her grandchildren. " so be good to each other and no fighting."

"Yes, grandma," Both boys said in their british accent while Piper smiled. She loves to hear them talk, since both of them speak with this adorable accent and it was even more funny when both kids attempt to speak to them in an American accent.

"Alright then," Piper said chuckling before leaving since both of them are looking up at her with their big baby blue and green eyes and smiling at her widely.

Once Piper was out of sight, both boys looked at each other before heading to the sunroom to watch TV.

"I am bored," Sam complained to his brother as they flicked through the channels, looking for the kids entertainment.

"hey, Mr Bean's on," Dean said looking at his brother who just huffed.

"Seen it, its old," Sam said getting off the couch before going over to the glass stained windows to look outside. It was a very sunny day, as the sun rays fell into the room making everything bright and hot, and since in England almost most of time was cold and dark, both boys found the San Francisco weather great. "Can we go out?"

"and do what?" Dean said switching off the TV before following his brother to the foyer.

"I don't know…." Sam said shrugging as he let out a long sigh. "We could Explore….how about the attic, I mean I saw the stairs going up."

"but Grandma told us to stay away from the attic," Dean said shaking his head.

"You are not scared are you?" Sam said looking at his brother shocked, since he never saw his brother look unsure, whenever its something, he is this macho guy like their father, he goes and do it unlike Sam, he is quite like his mother, the silent and the sane one.

"No…" Dean said looking at his brother before climbing the stairs. "Come on then, what you standing there for?"

**Thanks for the review everone, sorry for the late update, but hope you guys enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. ONCE AGAIN THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.**


End file.
